


Living Together

by Eisa_chan96



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other, fluffy friendships is fluffy, might add more characters as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisa_chan96/pseuds/Eisa_chan96
Summary: As the title says, Sasuke and Naruto living together platonically before falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are into the fluff like I do and wanted to see the boys interact with people besides each other, enjoy this fluffy fic. :)

“ Na, Sasuke.”

‘”What is it, Dobe.”

“Stop calling me that when I’m trying to make a civil conversation.”

“Never knew the idiot can use high-level words.”

“Teme, do you want to get punch or something!”

With a sigh, the raven-haired man finally look up after been disturbed by the blond’s quick change of topic.

Just when he thought he could finally get some peace, only to be disrupted by the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

The idiot.

“Fine, what is it that you want to tell me.” The Uchiha crosses his arms and leans his back to the tree behind him.

“And make it quick, usuratonkachi.” With the final statement, he tilts his head slightly to the left and watches his friend sudden silence after he gave him the go sign.

“Ah, er. About that. Heheh.” Naruto stutters and rubs his neck while looking down to avert his eyes from making contact with the man in front of him.

“ Naruto, can you stop dawdling and tell me already what you wanted to as—“

“How… do you feel of living together with..me?” He asks bluntly with a tint of nervousness in his voice. 

He can feel the hesitation on his last word but never seem to register how small he sounds like just now.

Is this a good thing?

Am I doing it right?

I didn’t say anything funny, right?

“………”

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Naruto finally looks up to see ‘what’s with the slow response??’ when he suddenly realizes that Sasuke is looking at him in a strange way.

Not particular in a strange way but somehow that look on the Uchiha is so intense that a shiver runs down his spine.

What the hell?!

“…”  
The raven-haired man couldn’t mishear him right?

Did the dobe just asked him to live together?

Is this a dream?

Is this an illusion?

Did he get caught on a genjutsu?  
That last one is absurd since he can detect any strange things around him within the 50 meters radius.

Or is he too tired from the sparring that they did half an hour ago to mishear the actual words from the blonde’s mouth?

There’s only one way to confirm this.

“I’m sorry but can you rephrase that?” 

This caught Naruto off guard.

“Uhh, living together.” Clearing his throat, the blond ask once again. This time louder and clearer.

“Will you be willing to live together with me..?”

Okay so he didn’t misheard the dobe but why the sudden invitation?

Furrowing his eyebrows, he gazes up at Naruto to see any sign that he was joking.

Much to his dismay, he seems to be honest with how determined he looks; standing ever so straight and his fists clenched on both of his sides.

Wait.

Is he blushing? 

“Why are you asking me this?” He asks while keeping his tone low so he won’t scare the man in front of him.

This is definitely a mind trap.

He could activate his Sharingan just to see if this **is** a mind trap but he lost a lot of chakra after that duel which of course started from yours truly, Naruto.

“Because I thought you might want some company or whatever.” Naruto mutters and scratches his cheek with his finger.

“B-Besides, you didn’t have anywhere to live, right? So I thought why not live with me instead? No wait! That wasn’t what I’m implying!!” Blushing with embarrassment, he babbles incoherently, saying something along the line youdon’thaveahomeright?socomelivewithmeorwhatever!

That dobe thinks he won’t catch that but sucks to be him, he did hear every single word that idiot is spouting.

What does the usuratonkachi take him for?

Sighing, he got up from his resting spot and patted his legs to get rid of the dirt that stuck on him.

“Hey, where are you going?” Naruto asks when he notices that Sasuke has already gotten up from the tree he was leaning on.

“Okay.“

“…Eh?..”

Is it just him or did he just heard Sasuke said okay to him? Probably he misheard it. There’s no way the almighty Sasuke Uchiha will accept his humble offer.

Or did he?

Gulping, Naruto looks at his friend, who was watching him with a half-smirk.

Wait smirk?

“Okay, is it me or did you just accept my offer? Because I’m probably going deaf here.” He laughs off to get rid of the tension that’s building around them right now, only to find that Sasuke is looking at him sharply.

He stops.

“Usuratonkachi, I already said yes or are you too dense to hear it right now?”

“Yes?”

Letting an exasperated sigh, Sasuke replies with annoyed tone.

“Yes.”

“Yes??”

“Dobe, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Ye-oomph!!?”

Before the raven haired man can finish his sentence, Naruto jumps on him and hugs.

“Omg, Sasuke! You really did accept my offer!! And here I thought you would reject me!! I’m SO HAPPY!” Naruto yelled and squishes his cheek with the other, rubbing and holding onto his soon to be roommate.

“Naruto, urgh. Get off of me, dobe.” Sasuke pushes Naruto’s face from him before the blond can realize that his cheeks are tinted pink.

His other hand however found its way to Naruto’s back, appearing to be lingering there.

“Oh, Heheh. Sorry about that.” Naruto grins and put both his hands behind his head, grinning from ear to ear.

“So I take that you will be moving with me then?” Naruto asks with a hopeful tone.

Sasuke’s heart skips a beat with the sight in front of him.

The dobe is adorable..

“Yeah, it should be around noon tomorrow if that’s okay with you.” He said with a monotone voice, not wanting to sound that he is also looking forward to it.

“Yeah. Y-Yeah! Of course it’s fine with me!” Naruto exclaimed and gives off his signature smile.

“Hn. That settles then. “ Sasuke said with a smile on his face and starts to walk away.

“See you later, Teme!” The blond shouts and waves his hand towards his soon-to-be-roommate.

“Yeah, see you.” Sasuke waves back without looking back while still smiling.

After the Uchiha’s figure is out of Naruto’s sight, Naruto looks down on the ground and smiles fondly.

Roommates.

They are going to be roommates soon.

The very thought makes Naruto giddy inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Thank you for the kudos you guys! ^^ I thought I wanted to make this as a one shot, then one thing let to another so yeah. XD Here's another chapter update for you guys. \\(^w^)/
> 
> Enjoy.

Day 1

As Naruto waits for Sasuke’s arrival, he takes the time cleaning the apartment with the aid of his shadow clones to get the job done.

Hmm, let’s see here..

One will do the laundry; one will do the kitchen while the real deal will be doing the grocery shopping.

That’s gonna be a piece of cake after he make sure his room is spotless from the dirt and also from the germs.

It’s been a while since the last time he’s feeling this energetic. Especially when it comes to apartment cleaning.

Grabbing his keys and putting them in his back pocket, he walks towards the entrance when he suddenly remembers something.

“Guys, don’t forget to water the plants as well! I’ll be going then! You sure you can do it?!” He yells from the entrance as a shout came soon after he gets up and unlock the front door.

“Yeah, we can do that dattebayou!”

Huh, guess he can rely on them.

He grins and shouts back.

“Okay! I’ll be going now. Bye!” He shuts the door and walks downstairs, humming along the way.

In his quest to the store, a thought comes out of his mind.

Now that he thinks about it, he didn’t know he can get up early in the morning as opposed as he usually does; late at noon. Usually he feels all groggy and has a hard time getting out of bed; most of the time ending up with his female teammate, the beautiful Sakura-chan come barging into his room and drags him out from the bed to get ready for their mission.

Talk about being blissful and irritated at the same time. The second word never came out from his mind when he’s together with his friend but nowadays it’s hard to get out from bed, without ending up with hand print marks on his cheeks.

That works all the time; adding up with Sai’s constantly smiling face and the guy been grabbed and shook by the collar whenever he opens his mouth to say something, only to be stopped by Sakura-chan every single time brightens his day for a bit.

She has always been nagging at him for always being late even though they both know quite well that he usually arrived as early as a bird; during their days as a genin and also their days when it’s only the three of them doing the missions. Sometimes a member is been replaced to take the spot of the third member of the group.

Be it Shikamaru, Lee or even Hinata is been sent to be the replacement.

She’s always been blushing and stuttering whenever he got close to her. Wonder why?

One day, when the two of them are waiting for Sai to show up on a bridge somewhere in Konoha, Sakura-chan spoke to him with a worried tone.

“Sometimes, I wonder what you were doing every night to just appear in the morning, looking like a zombie.“ She told him with a shake of her head, seeming worried about his wellbeing.

Well, that my friend is the 100 dollar question which he will be answering right about now.

He can appreciate that his friend is worried about him and also grateful that she was there for him whenever he was having a crisis. He could never thank her enough for that.

Now, onto the topic that we are discussing now.

He was doing stuffs. Well not stuffs but uhh, more like making a list actually. He’s making a list of things he will do when (if) someday he becomes the Hokage.

If he get the chance of becoming one that is.

He let out a sigh but smiles after that.

Well, it’s not like the shinobi world is in direct danger as for a while. It has been peaceful after the 4th ninja war ended with a lot of great shinobis sacrificing themselves to keep the world in peace.

One of them was among his friends that he cherishes.

Neji Hyuuga, a man who goes through a lot in his life, protecting his clan and putting away his life just to protect him and Hinata; believing that I could change the world as it is today into a better one.

Thanking and telling me for pulling him out from the darkness and entrusted me to protect the rest.

To this day, he felt worthless for letting that happened.

_If only I…_

He shuts his eyes tightly and shakes his head, to get rid of the negative thoughts from surfacing back.

Opening his eyes, he stares at the ground.

_Huh. I guess blaming myself can’t change the things that happened in the past._

Oh.

Now that he think about it.

He did thought of things that surprisingly never pops up in his head before. He put his hand under his chin.

Like.

How does it feel like to have Sasuke as his right wingman or a co-Hokage by his side?

Sure, it could be thrilling and quite fun to have his best friend there every single day in the office. Taking advices, sharing half of the works to each of them to make the process flow easily and just spending time together after what they’ve been through. It will be an experience that he could never forget.

But,. It could also be disastrous.

What, with the history of them fighting with each other whenever their minds clashed. Trust him, he knows. He’s been there all the time to have the honourable fight with the Uchiha bastard.

Or just Sasuke plainly insulting him in every way possible he can. Tormenting him just to get his blood boil.

That bastard.

…Sasuke…

“Say, I wonder if he minds if I ask him whether it was okay to have him as co-Hokage?”

“….” He frowns.

“But then again, he isn’t here yet so maybe I should delay that thought for a while.” He mutters under his breath, making it sound inaudible for people to hear.

Stopping from walking any further, he halts to give his mind a time to say.

Urgh! What’s taking teme so long!! It’s already way past noon!

He supposed to be arriving soon! What’s taking him?

He grumbles and fumes, not noticing when a figure approaches behind his back.

“Dobe.”

“Ggaaakhh!!” He shrieks and swiftly turns around to be met with an amused expression from the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha.

“Wha, TEME!! Don’t do that! You almost gave me a heart attack there!” He screams and feels his heart beating fast by the sheer amount of panic when that bastard appeared behind him out of freaking nowhere.

Doesn’t he know proper decency!?

“Dobe, I called you several times but you were spacing out with that stupid expression on your face.” Sasuke nonchalantly said and looks at Naruto as he’s out of his mind. Or to see if he can argue back with him.

Oh, so he was spacing out, huh.

That’s so embarrassing! He blinks and scratches his cheek, feeling embarrassed with his sudden outburst.

“Oh, Eheheh. Sorry my bad, I didn’t notice that.” He nervously laughs, trying to keep himself from blushing even more and looking pathetic.

“Hn. Forget it.” The Uchiha replies with a tint of amusement in his voice.

Sometimes the dobe can be a little spacey, huh.

The raven collects that little nugget of information inside his head.

“By the way.”

“Why are you out here in the middle of the streets?” Sasuke asks and raises his eyebrow, to amplify his confusion.

Eh?

In the middle of the streets?

Oh right!

“I was buying stuffs at the convenience store.” He grins.

“The store is so crowded that I can only buy half of the things that I intended in mind.” He adds and grumbles.

“You shouldn’t have seen the store, Sasuke. It was so full of people that it’s hard to even breathe in there.” He explains, trying to get the point to the raven-haired man to not go to the store today or else he might be squished and never coming back from there.

The imaginations alone are not helping and he shivers as he thought about it.

“I see.” Sasuke said and continues staring at the blond.

_Ah-oh.He’s staring at me_.

“Really.” He said as he can feel himself starting to sweat. Silence ensues as he grew conscious of the man in front of him. What is he looking at anyway? Is there something on my face?

He wipes his cheek with the back of his hand when he noticed the Uchiha still staring at something on his face with an unreadable expression.

When that doesn’t seem to make the bastard budge from his gazing, Naruto snaps.

“Damn it, stop staring at me Teme!” He blurts and shuts up when Sasuke finally drops his gaze and looks away, earning a mental relief from Naruto.

Wait. Is he forgetting something?

It feels like he’s forgetting something.

Something about waiting for Sasuke to-AH!

“Sasuke, did you bring your stuffs?” He asks as his grip on the plastic bag he’s holding loosens.

“Somewhat. There’s nothing much to pack, to be honest.” Sasuke answers and shrugs his shoulders. Naruto looks at him with a solemn expression visible on his face.

_Because your home is been destroyed…_

Naruto frowns but quickly shakes that thought off and keep his smiling face on.

He doesn’t want Sasuke to feel like as if he pities him.

No, nothing like that.

It’s just that, it hurts.

“Then, let’s get going!” He excitedly exclaims as he begin to stride off with Sasuke trailing behind.

Today is the day that we will both start our new lives together.

As roommates!

Little did they know, the times they spent together will change their lives forever.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, I will be focusing on Naruto's interaction with his other friends as he tells them about him living with his roommate and also best friend.
> 
> What will their reaction be?? Don't worry the main pair will still be interacting here. Warning: there will be fluffy fluff between him and his friends, so rest assured. :)

Day 2

One day..

CHOKES

“You WHAT!!?”

Sakura who was eating her sweet dango in a small shop somewhere in Konoha, chokes on her meal.

“I..Sakura-chan?! Are you okay!!?” Panicking, Naruto immediately stands up from his seat on the opposite side of the table; trying to pat the pink-haired girl’s back.

Cough cough

“M’fine. What did you just said, Naruto?” The kunoichi thumps her chest a few times to get the round food down her throat. She knew she needed to chew it down first, but why didn’t she then?

Maybe because Naruto’s words make her swallowed the dango without finishing chewing it first.

Sitting back on his seat, Naruto sheepishly looks down on his lap, looking very out of character.

_He looks like a shy little boy telling someone his embarrassing secret._

Sakura thought to herself.

It’s not too far from the truth too, isn’t it?

“Sasuke and I are living together.” Naruto finally speaks up after a painful one minute of silence; minus the chittering chattering background around them.

Okay, so she didn’t mishear him.

Sasuke-kun is living with the blond? How did that happened exactly?

Questions came running to her head like bees swarming in their beehives, trying to absorb as much as possible from this small tidbit of information.

“Naruto tell me the whole story, no holding back.” She says and leans forward to get a better hearing, eyes all on the man in front of her with full attention.

“Eh? Er, okay if you say so.” The blond rubs his neck and takes a deep breath to ready himself for the worse.

10 minutes has passed between them when Naruto finally finishes his story and grabs the drink in front of him to quench his dry throat.

Wow, is it just him or is it hot in here? No? Maybe it just him but man, do he need some ice to cool down his parched throat.

Sakura nods and crosses her arms in front of her chest, seeming to be in deep thought.

So Sasuke-kun willingly accepted Naruto’s offer, huh? And with not so much counter attacking an argument to decline the offer. 

_Interesting._

Putting her hand on her chin, she finally nods for the last time and looks up at Naruto.

Well, it’s not surprising though.

This is Naruto we’re talking about.

She smiles and pats Naruto’s shoulder.

“Well, isn’t that good? Sasuke-kun living with you?” Sakura softly looks at Naruto and smiles more when Naruto looks up at her, widening his ocean blue eyes.

Sakura accepts the idea of him and that bastard living together??

“It’s okay? You’re not mad?” Naruto asks with a confused expression.

Now, it’s Sakura’s turn to be confused.

Why would she get mad? This is about the two of her friends she’s talking about. She wouldn’t get mad with something like this.

“Why would I get mad? In fact, I’m happy that you’re living together!” The Kunoichi exclaims loudly, earning some raise eyebrows and displeasing faces from the people around them.

Oops.

“Really!!? Sakura-chan, you’re the best, I could kiss you!” The blond says loudly as he launches himself towards the flustered pink-haired girl in front of him in a full hug, trying to kiss her cheek.

“Omg, Naruto! Stop that! People are watching!!” She pushes the grinning Naruto away from her and laughs. 

“Hahah. Sorry, sorry! It’s just that I was expecting to get punched for telling you about it.” He scratches his cheek and nervously let out a laugh.

Faking a shocked expression, she headlocks Naruto by the head and ruffles his messy blond hair.

“You idiot, who do you think I am,huh.” 

“Ow,ow. Sakura-chan! Too tight, too tight! Time out! Naruto make a cross sign with his arms to surrender himself, grinning from ear to ear and letting out a breathy laugh.

“Geez, Naruto. You are such an idiot.” She sighs and sits back, giggling with the way Naruto is trying to fix his hair back, pouting in the process.

A loveable one that is too.

“I see you two are having quite a fun here.”

Turning their heads to the voice standing beside them, only to be met with Sai’s smiling face.

“Oh hey, Sai. Whatcha doing here, dattebayou?” Naruto asks as he motions Sai to sit beside him.

“Nothing much. I was strolling along the Konoha streets when I heard loud noises from the small shop just a little far from my right.” Sai explains as he slides himself to sit beside Naruto as places his hands on the table.”

“We’re that loud,huh.” Sakura chuckles and sends a look on Naruto’s way.

“Huh, I guess we are.” Naruto smiles widely and returns back with a playful tone towards the kunoichi.

“So what are you two talking about?” Sai asks as he tilts his head with the sight of his two friends silently communicating each other with their eyes.

He wonders if he could have that kind of friendship with them.

“Oh, we were just talking about Sasuke-kun and Naruto here living together in his apartment.” Sakura answers forwardly without holding back.

“Hey! Don’t tell him that!!” Naruto blushes and sputters, only to be met with an amused expression from the person in front of him and also an even smiling Sai; inches away from his face.

“Oh? Is that so? Naruto-kun, I’m hurt that you left me this information behind.” Sai says with a fake sulking tone and a frown.

“It’s not like that, Sai! It’s just that you’re out on a mission and I was just planning to tell you but you weren’t there. Sorry about that.” Naruto shakes his head and hands in a no-no gesture, nervously grinning.

“Is that so? Then, it is okay then.” The pale man returns back to his seat and straighten up his posture.  
Phew. Naruto mentally clasp himself on his own shoulder.

“Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun living together, I see. What wonders.” The former Anbu member says with an awed voice while he orders a drink from the waitress who went to take his order.

“Right? I wonder how you two even cope with each other.” Sakura rests her chin on her palm and looks at Naruto, wanting to hear more about his day with Sasuke-kun, whom she had a crush of long time ago.

“Pfft. You shouldn’t see him, you two. He was all inspecting the whole place while putting away his stuffs on the kitchen.” Naruto starts and looks up at the ceiling with a scoff.

“He even goes so far in inspecting the cabinets, muttering about me and my obsession with ramen. Talk about rude.” The blond groans and opens his eyes slowly.

“But, it was fun having him around. Even if it’s just only one day since we start living together as roommates.” He looks down and fondly smiles with the words that Sasuke said to him yesterday.

_Thanks for having me here, dobe. I appreciate that._

_No problem, dattebayou! That’s what friends for, right!_

_Hn. Yeah, friends.._

_What is it, Sasuke?_

_Nothing, just glad that you’re doing okay. Though I thought that your place will be reeking with scattering clothes and unwashed plates._

_Wha-You teme!!_

_Hahah! Oi, dobe stop that!_

_Who do you think I am, rude bastard!_

_An idiot?_

_You idiot!!_

_Hahahah._

Naruto smiles even wider with a daze expression with the memory of the two of them wrestling each other on the floor, laughing.

He even looks down and lightly chuckles in a fond tone.

Sai and Sakura look at each other and smile with the scene in front of them.

_Naruto looks so peaceful._

_I’m happy for you, Naruto._

They both thought.

Naruto finally snapping back from his trance, apologizes.

“Sorry for carrying off a while there.” He says but still has that smile plastered on his lips.

“No, not at all. We’re happy that you’re enjoying your life with Sasuke-kun, right Sai?” Sakura gently smiles and looks at Sai for confirmation.

“Yes, we are.” Sai smiles softly and pats Naruto’s shoulder.

“Thanks, guys.” Naruto smiles his signature smile and continues to talk with them.

After chatting for half an hour, they finally got up and paid for the bills; walking down the streets side by side.

Until they met with the object of their discussion.

The raven happens to be walking ahead of them with his hands in his pocket pants, not noticing the presence of his teammates.

“Sasuke! Oi, Sasuke!!” Naruto yells and waves his hands, trying to get the raven’s man attention.

“Hm?” Turning back, Sasuke look behind to see a grinning Naruto waving his hands on the air, Sakura standing beside him while smiling and Sai who creepily smiles at him with his shoulder bumps with Naruto’s.

His eyes twitch.

_So this is where Naruto have gone to._

“Teme, what are you doing out here on the streets?” Naruto runs up at him and asks, appearing to be unbelievably happy for no reason.

“Same here. What are you doing here?” Sasuke asks with a raised eyebrow as the other two starts to walk towards them.

“Hi, Sasuke-kun. How have you been?” Sakura asks while smiling at him.

“Hi, Sakura. I’m fine if that’s what you’re asking.” Sasuke replies back with a smile of his own.

When was the last time he talked to his ex-teammate? He thought to himself.

Other than Naruto, who always went and asked for a sparring match or simply just to talk.

“Sasuke-kun, nice to see you out and about.” Sai says and held out his hand to be shaken.

“Hn.” He simply replies and shakes the pale man’s hand.

“We are just on our way to the ice-cream parlour to get some ice.”

“Wanna come?” Naruto asks as he looks at Sasuke with hopeful eyes.

“…” 

Sigh.

“Fine.” Sasuke obliges as Naruto shouts to the sky with a hell yeah!

“Sasuke-kun, you are too soft on him.” Sakura says as she shakes her head with disbelief.

Since when did they agree to go with him anyway?

“Like a mother hen. I read somewhere in a book that a mother will always pampers her child when they need something and that she—oomph” Before Sai can go any further, Sakura cups his mouth and nervously smiles at the raven.

“Pay no attention to Sai. He’s just as excited as we are.” Sakura explains as she drags Sai away from the death glare that is Sasuke Uchiha.

Mother hen, really Sai!!?

“…Mother hen,huh..” Sasuke muses when Naruto grabs his arm and drags them to their destination.

“Stop spacing around, Teme! The ice-cream parlour will be closing before we can even get there.” Naruto says without realizing that his hand is slowly sliding towards the raven’s wrist, inches away from his hand.

Sasuke tries to ignore and suppresses his urges to just link their fingers together.

Oh the thought is very tempting but he wouldn’t give in that easily.

Did the dobe even know what effect he’s doing to him right now??

The raven tsk under his breath as Naruto drags the both of them to the ice-cream goodness!

Sweet ice-cream here we come!

As it turns out, the four of them manages to get there before closing hour and bought their respective ice-cream flavors.

“This is delicious! The best!” Naruto hums a happy tone and licks a stripe of his ice-cream, moaning when the sweetness melts into his tongue.

“Naruto, don’t talk when you’re eating.” Sakura smacks Naruto’s head on the back of it, causing his face to lean forward.

“Ow! As you wish, Miss~” Naruto sing songs as he avoids his head from another of Sakura’s smack.

The blond snickers.

While the two of them banters, the other two shinobis are eating their ice-cream, amused with their two teammates beside them.

“It’s nice to be enjoying something when we are together like this, don’t you think so Sasuke-kun?” Sai smiles without looking at Sasuke’s way, which he is grateful for.

“Hn.” Is the only answer he gives as the four of them continue to walk along the Konoha streets with the sounds of laughter accompanying them.

…

“So, I’m gonna go this direction then. See you later, everyone!.” Sakura announces and waves her hand to her three teammates as she run to the opposite direction.

“Oh and thanks for the treat, Naruto!” She turns her head and winks before she disappears from their sight.

“No problem, Sakura-chan!” Naruto replies with a shout and grins.

Shortly after, Sai dismisses himself when they came to the direction of Sai’s place.

“Ah, I’ll also be going now. Take care you two.” The pale man says as he disappears in front of them.

“Ou! You too, Sai!!” Naruto shouts and smiles as silence envelop them.

After they gaze into the horizon for a bit, they finally turn around and walk towards their apartment.

“Let’s go back, yeah.” Naruto says softly and looks at Sasuke who is nodding as a reply.

As they walk, Naruto tries to make a small talk.

“That was fun, wasn’t it Teme?” Naruto leans forward and brings his hands behind his head, looking at Sasuke.

“Yeah..” Sasuke replies shortly while keeping his eyes on the streets.

Naruto smiles widely and turns his head to the front.

And that’s when he notices.

“Sasuke, aren’t you going to finish that?” he asks and points to the melting ice-cream that Sasuke is holding.

“No, I don’t think so.” Sasuke answers before handing the ice-cream to Naruto.

“Here, you can finish the rest.”

“Eh?” 

“Is it alright?”

“Yeah, I don’t like eating sweet stuffs that much.” The raven replies and nudges the ice-cream to the blond to take it from his hand.

“So you can have it.”

 _And why did you buy it in the first place?_ Naruto asks the question in his head.

“If you say so.” 

He takes the ice-cream from the Uchiha’s hand and munches on it.

Mm~Hmm~ So delicious~ 

He hums as he eats every inch of it and licks his messy fingers from getting sticky.

“Yoshi! Onwards to the sacred place place that is home!” Naruto shouts and points towards the direction of their apartment, grinning and putting his hand on his hip, imitating a pirate.

Which Sasuke will never admits that it sounds great coming from the blond’s lips.

“Arr.” The raven answers and continues looking amused with Naruto’s giddy smile and antics as he also shouts an “ARRR”

Yeah..

As they are walking, Sasuke keep glancing at Naruto, who is in his neutral expression walking beside him silently.

Once in a while, the blond will scratch his whiskers-like cheek and sighs contentedly.

It was fascinating to say the least for the raven.

Sasuke halts his movement and looks down.

Naruto noticing the Uchiha missing at his side, stops and turns around to see the raven in deep thought.

“Sasuke?” Naruto softly calls.

“Naruto, you go ahead without me.”

?

“Where are you going?” The blond asks and frowns.

Not liking the image of his friend walking away alone.

“To the store to buy some things.” Sasuke says and turns around, only for Naruto to appear beside him, grinning.

_Oh no, you don’t! Not when I’m around!_

Naruto notes on his head and appears at the raven’s side, bumping their shoulders along the way.

“Then, let’s go together!” Naruto pats Sasuke’s shoulder and strode in front of him, humming a tune.

“If you say so.” The raven manages a smile and shakes his head a little, gazing at the blond’s back with affectionate expression.

_Never wanting to let me go,huh._

“Dobe.” Tapping Naruto’s head lightly, he walks past him and smirks as he quickens his pace for he knew what was coming next.

“Teme!” Naruto blinks and shouts after he came back from his senses, running to the Uchiha’s side to pay back the head tapping.

A laugh can be heard from Sasuke’s lips as he runs away from Naruto’s obvious pay back attack to find that Naruto is also laughing as they run to the store.

From a far, a figure stands and smiles as he watches the scenario on the streets.

“They’re having fun down there.” The man says as he disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I was busy with stuffs in life and hadn't had the time to post this chapter which been sitting in my laptop for two? three weeks??
> 
> First all, thank you for leaving kudos and reading this fic!! It makes me so happy >v< to see people enjoying this!!
> 
> *coughs* So, umm. Without further ado, here's another fluffy chapter for you all out there! :)

Day 5

“Naruto! Did you just use my toothbrush?!!”

“No, I’m not! What makes you think I did that!!”

“It’s because the toothbrush is covered with toothpaste leftovers, Dobe!”

“Toothpaste? Wait, which one is your toothbrush again?!!”

“Naruto, damn it! For the last time, it’s the blue one!”

“Oh…”

And that’s when Naruto knew, he fucked up.

“Sorry, Sasuke about the toothbrush thing. I’ll make it up to you by buying lunch, yeah?”

“What makes you think that can suffice me, Naruto.”

“By treating you for lunch?”

GROANS

...

“Sasuke, where did you put my clothes!!”

“What clothes?”

“The clothes I left at the chair!”

“I put it in the washing machine.”

“Wait, why!!”

“Because it smells, Dobe.”

“It’s still clean to wear!”

“It is not. Do you want to get sick?”

“Oh, how thoughtful. As for your information, I’m hard to get sick.”

“Hn. Says the one who has a stomach ache this morning.”

“Na!!?”

“Forget it! I hate you!”

“I know you do.”

SLAMS

“Naruto? What are you doing here? Didn’t you have the break off from missions?”

Sakura asks as she sees Naruto sulking and kicking the stone, muttering something that goes along the line ‘Sasuke stupid teme’.

Sigh.

Sasuke-kun, huh.

“What did you do now, Naruto?” Sakura asks as she stands by Naruto’s hunched figure.

“I didn’t do anything! Sasuke’s the one who started it!” Naruto groans and clenches his jaw.

_Wrong question then._ Sakura thought and looks at the unhappy expression that Naruto is giving off right now.

“I’m sure he has a reason for it. So, cheer up kay?” The pink-haired kunoichi places her hand on the blond’s tense shoulder, trying to cheer him up.

_Sometimes when he gets like this, he needs some convincing._

_This calls for desperate measures._

Flipping her phone open, she types in a few sentences and sends it to the person who can do the cheering herself.

Way more than she could.

Ring! Tring!

Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha.

“Ooohh~ it’s from Sakura! Wonder what she wants?” Opening up the text message, the person reads.

“So Naruto is having some roommate crisis, huh.” The girl smiles and she responds back the text as she makes her way to the location.

Ring! Ring!

Sakura jolts a bit and relaxes back her shoulders.

_Oh! She responded._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From : Ino  
Re: <3  
Yaho, Sakura! I’ll be on my way, so sit tight kay! Oh and don’t let him go just yet. I’ll be doing the talking with that idiot.  
P.S You just woke me up from my sweet, sweet dream. You better treat me later~ *winks* ;-)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smiling, she closes back her phone and waits.

Trust Ino to make a compromise with her.  
…  
5 minutes later, the awaiting person has arrived.

Ino Yamanaka to the rescue! <3

_Thank god! I don’t think I could handle a sulking Naruto anymore!_

“Sorry for the wait! Ino is here to give her advice to the sulking idiot~” She announces as she walks to the two figures in front of her.

Lifting his head up, Naruto looks at Sakura to ask her why the light blonde hair girl doing here.

“Ino? What is she doing here? _Sakura-chan.._ ” Naruto asks in a confused tone as he narrows his eyes towards his friend.

Sakura shrugs off the deadly glare that Naruto is giving to her in the moment and simply responds back with a calm tone.

“Ino is here to talk with you, Naruto.”

“Why would she do that?” The blond asks at the same time as Ino places her hand on his left shoulder.

“So I can wipe off that sulk expression off your face.” She says and leans back her body to make herself comfortable.

“Geez, Naruto. You’re gonna get wrinkles on that smooth forehead of yours if you keep furrowing your eyebrows like that.” The long-haired kunoichi adds as she places her finger on the middle of the eyebrows to make her point.

“I’m not sulking.” Naruto mutters under his breath and straightens his eyebrows to its neutral position and sighs.

“Uh-huh, I can see that.” She scoffs and smiles.

“Sakura, you can go now. Leave Naruto to me.” Ino places her hand on her chest and gives an affirmative nod to the girl on the opposite of her and Naruto.

“Got it. Sorry, Naruto I have to go now. The medical team needs me in the hospital. See you later.” The emerald eyes girl nods her head and disappears, leaving the two alone.

“Eh? Wait, Sakura-chan, don’t leave me—“ And with that the pink-haired kunoichi is gone.

_Ugh!_

“So, Naruto. What seems to be your problem today?” Ino tilts her head to the side and asks him in the Ino way she is.

Naruto mentally sighs inside his head as he tells her the story about the morning between him and Sasuke.

10 minutes later, Ino finally concludes.

“So basically, you two got into a fight over a stupid toothbrush and also over some dirty clothes that you left on the chair.” 

“It’s not dirty, Ino.”

“Whatever. Conclusion, you got angry because Sasuke made a snarky remark.” She rolls her eyes and continues.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Naruto grumbles and shoves his hands into his pocket pants.

“Naruto, you dumbface!” Slapping her hand onto Naruto’s back, she rolls her eyes and looks at the blond with disbelief.

Naruto yelps and glares at the light blond girl, who is looking at him with crossed arms.

“Ow, what did you do that for!” Naruto hisses and rubs his poor back and a tear forming in his eye.

“Because you’re so stupid, that’s why!”

“God and here I thought you two are fighting for something more serious than this.”

“Clothes, really?” Ino exasperatedly lets out a sigh and flips her hair.

Boys gonna be boys.

“Is it that stupid?” Naruto asks as he straightens himself up.

“Yes! It is!” Ino shouts and shakes her head.

“And you two are living together, wow.” Something about her tone of voice makes him a little bit uncomfortable.

“That weird, huh?’ Naruto says in a sad voice and looks down, avoiding her eyes. Sliding himself to the ground, he wraps his arms around his knees and looks to the grassy grass in front of him. 

“No. In fact isn’t that good.” Ino says as she makes herself comfortable on the grass, looking at Naruto with a gentle smile.

“You seem to be okay with the idea of me living together with him. Why’s that?” Naruto asks and glances to the person beside him and returns back staring on the ground.

“Hmm, let’s see. Because you’re friends.” Ino replies back and looks up to the sky, her eyes soften.

“I mean it’s not often for Sasuke to open himself up with someone he doesn’t care about.”

Letting his arms fall onto his lap, he sits criss cross and looks at Ino who is looking back at him before gazing back to the blue sky.

“Except for you, Naruto. You’re a special case.” She says as the wind blows from behind them, causing both their hairs to flow with the wind.

Eh?

“Honestly though, you’re so determined and honest with your feelings that it’s hard not to be attracted to you.”

“What does that mean?” Naruto asks in a curious tone.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Ino puts her finger to her lips and winks at him.

“Not for me though. I only like you as a friend, just so if you get the wrong idea.” She giggles as she sees the dumbfounded Naruto, staring at her with gaping mouth.

“You’re something, Ino but thanks for the compliment.” Naruto laughs softly when Ino pats his back, finally feeling relaxed.

“You think that was a compliment? But well, what are friends for, right?” Ino laughs when Naruto pushes her shoulder a little and returns the favour back to him.

They both laugh until

“NARUTO!”

? That’s sounds like –

“Damn it, where did that dumbass ran to!”

Sasuke?

Is Sasuke looking for him?

The blond blinks in confusion.

“So, I guess Prince Charming is worried about his princess after all.” Ino states as she stood up from her sitting and pats her skirt from the sticking grass.

“Well, gonna go now, Naruto. Say hi to Sasuke for me.” And with that, she runs.

“Huh, INO WAIT!” Naruto blinks and yells for her but she was gone by the time he was standing.

What was that about?

Prince Charming? Princess? Che, he’s not a princess.

“Naruto, is that you?”

Turning his body to the source of the voice coming closer towards him, he manages a smile before he is been enveloped in a hug.

“Oh hey, Sasuke. Fancy seeing you her--!!!”

THUMPS

“You idiot, where have you been gone to?!” Sasuke hisses as his grip on Naruto tightens.

Shocked with the sudden body warmth, Naruto tried to get some space between them; only to fail as Sasuke has his arms around him, one on his shoulder and one on his back, burying his head on Naruto’s shoulder.

His heart beats fast inside his chest.

“Here?” Naruto answers as he blinks his eyes, still confused of what the hell’s going on here!!

“…” Feeling Sasuke relaxing, the raven releases Naruto without letting go of his hands which are still grabbing Naruto’s forearms.

“You’ve been here all this time?” Sasuke asks with a raspy voice, eyebrows furrowing.

“Yeah? Wait, why are you here, Sasuke?” Naruto asks as he feels the Uchiha’s hands twitch.

Loosening his hands, Sasuke crosses his arms and turns his face away from his.

“Looking for you of course.” The Uchiha replies, trying not to sound too emotional right now.

The blond lets out a surprise sound and leans forward to the stone-faced Sasuke.

“Are you, are you worried about me?” Naruto asks with a low, curious tone.

Sasuke is worried about me?

“You’re asking too many questions, Naruto.” Sasuke says, still not looking at the stupid blond in front of him, who’s looking at him wide-eyed.

“You did worry about me.” Naruto starts grinning and places his hands on his hips.

“Heheh.” He chuckles and closes his eyes, trying not to look too happy about it.

Seeing the calm and carefree composure Naruto is emitting, pisses Sasuke the hell off; opposite from how he feels about the situation not seconds ago.

“What’s so funny, Naruto.” 

“Nothing.”

“Just.”

Naruto looks up at Sasuke and smiles widely.

“Happy to see you.”

“…”

“Hehe.”

Standing there, looking dumbfounded by the blonde’s statement, Sasuke scoffs and replies.

“Weirdo.”

“What, you loves this weirdo.” Naruto smiles even more.

“Hn. Says the one who said that he hates me.”

“Aww~ is little Sasuke upset with me?” The blond drawls, earning a smack from Sasuke to the head.  
Naruto laughs.

“Stupid, if you have enough time to makes names of me then let’s go back.” 

Go back..

Somehow, those words coming out from the Uchiha himself warms his heart.

“Okay!” The blond grins as they walk away from the forest park.

_Tch!_

_Making me worried like that, that usuratonkachi!_

_But,.. at least he’s safe. ___

__With that in mind, he walks beside the happy Naruto back to Naruto’s apartment._ _

___Their apartment._ _ _

__Sasuke slowly smiles at that._ _

__\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke’s POV_ _

__SLAM_ _

_Oh, he did it this time._ _Naruto looks so furious._

_And did he just slam the door on him?_

_Whatever._

_It’s just a small argument._

_The Dobe will eventually cool down and come back for lunch._

__I let out a relieve sigh and continue reading my book._ _

__Yes, Naruto will come back._ _

__No problem so stop worrying Sasuke!_ _

__………_ _

__……_ _

__…_ _

__“DAMNIT” Standing up from my leisure, I make my way to the entrance door to search for the fuming blond._ _

__After half an hour searching for the blond, Sasuke became agitated._ _

_Where did that Naruto went to??_

_He’s not at the Ichiraku Ramen nor is he at the Training ground, then where is he?!!_

__Growing more concern, I went to the hospital to be notified that Sakura is currently in the surgery room with the other medical nins._ _

__I went to Kakashi’s house and almost killed him with chidori after Kakashi made a joke remark that maybe Naruto is eaten by the dogs somewhere in Konoha._ _

__That damn sensei!_ _

__I went to the Academy school to ask Iruka sensei and left with no answers, frustrating me even more._ _

__That Dobe_ _

__Where has he gone to?_ _

__He’s not at the ramen shop._ _

__Nor is he with Sakura and Kakashi._ _

__Where is he?_ _

__Unless,.._ _

__No-no Sasuke._ _

__Don’t even go there._ _

__I haven’t sense anything unusual in the village_ _

__So, that’s down._ _

__But still.._ _

__Where is he?_ _

__Gritting my teeth, I went to the forest park to see if I could find him there._ _

__But._ _

__There’s nothing here._ _

__Letting out a frustrated grunt, I turn my heels, ready to leave the place and search somewhere else; that’s when I heard it._ _

__Laughters._ _

__Laughters coming from the right direction._ _

__And it sounds like Naruto._ _

__Dashing my way there, I get a glimpse of something running away from the dobe’s direction._ _

__No, not something._ _

__A person._ _

__Whoever that person is, I hope the idiot is fine._ _

__Naruto.._ _

__Seeing him standing there, looking surprised with my arrival; without me realizing, I am already wrapping my arms around him._ _

_You scared the shit outta me!_

___Where have you been?!_ _ _

___You know I was so worried about you!_ _ _

___I thought you’re—_ _ _

__And then the dobe has the guts to ask me if I was worried about him!_ _

__Is he for real?_ _

__This dumb blond._ _

__After inspecting him with my eyes, I can make the assumption that the blond is safely unhurt._ _

__That’s good._ _

__That’s good.._ _

__Telling him that he’s stupid, I asked him to just go back to the apartment with me and was greeted with the sight of Naruto grinning._ _

__This stupid Naruto and his bright grin._ _

__With that, Naruto walks besides me, still grinning and I couldn’t help but close my eyes and smile._ _

__\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__“So Sasuke, about the morning after.”_ _

__“Hm.”_ _

__“I’m sorry for yelling like that at you.”_ _

__“Don’t worry about that.”_ _

__“And”_ _

__“I’m sorry too.”_ _

__“Heheh.”_ _

__“I guess we both are in the wrong here,huh.”_ _

__“I guess so.”_ _

__“By the way.”_ _

__“You owe me that lunch treat.”_ _

__“EHHHHH”_ _

__“I thought you don’t want it!!?”_ _

__“Who said I ever told you that?”_ _

__“Uhh.”_ _

__“Hn.”_ _

__“Ahh! Alright, alright! I treat you to one.”_ _

__“Hn.”_ _

__“Let’s see here.”_ _

__Pat pat_ _

__“Huh?”_ _

__“It’s not here.”_ _

__“Forgetting something?”_ _

__“Ehehe, I left my wallet at home.”_ _

__“Usuratonkachi..”_ _

__“Sorry, sorry! I’ll treat you next time, okay?”_ _

__Sigh_ _

__“Fine.”_ _

__“Yesss!!”_ _

__“You’re the best, Sasuke!”_ _

__“Uh-huh.”_ _

__“So, we’re going back home, yeah?”_ _

__“About that.”_ _

__Sasuke stops his feet and turns to Naruto._ _

__“I’m feeling a little hungry now and there’s not much in that small apartment”_ _

__“Yea—h?_ _

__Naruto tilts his head and raises his eyebrow._ _

__“So I was wondering if we could go and grab ourselves some lunch.” Sasuke finishes and rubs his neck, turning his eyes away from Naruto’s._ _

__Naruto smiles widely and his eyes sparkles._ _

__“For reals?!” He asks excitedly._ _

__“Yeah.” Sasuke mutters and a light blush spread on his cheeks._ _

__“Teme!”_ _

__Naruto launches himself onto Sasuke and hugs his neck, jumping up and down with excitement._ _

__“Dude, that’s a yes!” The blond exclaims and let himself hanging onto the raven._ _

__Sasuke blushes a deep red, unnoticed by the oblivious grabby Naruto in front of him._ _

__“Dobe, can you stop launching yourself on me.”_ _

__“Oh, oops.”_ _

__“Sorry about that.” With that, he lets go of the embarrassed Sasuke and put his hands behind his head._ _

__The Uchiha coughs a little and starts to walk ahead._ _

__“It wouldn’t be ramen though.” Sasuke said in a light tone, smirking._ _

__“Why!!!!!” Naruto yells and tries to beg for Sasuke to change his mind._ _

__“Because it’s unhealthy and you’re gonna get”_ _

__Sasuke turns his head and lifts up his finger to poke on Naruto’s stomach._ _

__“fat here.”_ _

__Poke poke_ _

__“And that’s final.”_ _

__Shoving his hands into his pocket, Sasuke turns his head in front again and starts to walk._ _

__Naruto covers his stomach in a defensive stance, feeling conscious with Sasuke’s comment._ _

__“Bastard, did you just imply that I’m fat!!” Naruto shouts at the smirking bastard._ _

__“Don’t know. What do you think, usuratonkachi?”_ _

__“Sasuke!”_ _

__“Hn.”_ _

__“I’m not fat! I’m j-just chubby a little.”_ _

__“Yeah, that’s right chubby!” Naruto defends as he runs to catch up with the raven._ _

__“Whatever, you say Naruto.” Sasuke teases and continues to walk to the restaurant that he wanted to try out after surveying that place when he was out searching for that idiot._ _

___I guess going out once in a while isn’t so bad, after all._ _ _

__…_ _

__Ring ring_ _

__“Hello, Sakura. Ino here. You finish?”_ _

__“Yeah. I just got out and everything is good and well.”_ _

__“The surgery was a success.”_ _

__“That’s good to hear!”_ _

__“Anyway, how’s Naruto?”_ _

__“Did you manage to cool him down?”_ _

__“Who do you think I am? Of course I did!”_ _

__Giggles_ _

__“Hahah. Of course. You’re the great Ino after all when it comes on advising and pursuing people.”_ _

__“Hm-hm~ you can say that again.”_ _

__“Hahah, idiot.”_ _

__“But seriously, Sakura.”_ _

__“That boy is so stupid.”_ _

__“You mean both of them.”_ _

__“Exactly!”_ _

__“It will be a while for them to finally come down from their feelings for each other.”_ _

__“Pfft, you think?”_ _

__“I swear they need to get their head out of their asses.”_ _

__“Hahah!”_ _

__“You think? I bet they will come down from it eventually.”_ _

__“Hm-hm.”_ _

__“Say after a few months?”_ _

__“Nah, make it less than a month.”_ _

__“Wow, Sakura. You seem to be confident about it.”_ _

__“Oh Ino. I’ve been with them since I was 12. I think I will get that right.”_ _

__“Besides, I know them more than anyone will ever be.”_ _

__“Haha, right.”_ _

__“Ne, Sakura.”_ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“You still owe me that treat~ <3”_ _

__“Pfft. Of course.”_ _

__“How could I forget that?”_ _

__“So, 8 pm?”_ _

__“Be there on the double.”_ _

__“Great! See you later then!.”_ _

__“Later!.”_ _

__“Haha. Later.”_ _

__Beep_ _

__Yeah, those two are gonna realize their feelings sooner or later and she can bet that she will be there to witness it._ _

__Sakura smiles at that thought and prepares herself to the dinner date she promises to her bestfriend._ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you for the kudos, you guys!! >w<
> 
> From here on out, things are gonna get a little bit funky :3 In this part, Sasuke and Naruto will be playing a big part here compare to the other chapters that I did where I focus more to their interaction with their other friends. :) Mainly Naruto though ^^''
> 
> And, there will be a special guest here ;)

Day 10

You know those occasions when your roommate acted a little nice towards you whenever you are with them?

Screw that.

Make that _too_ nice.

You know why I even ask that question?

Because it happened to me.

Not once.

Not twice.

But a lot of times.

In fact, it’s getting frequent that I couldn’t just ignore it.

You see.

I am living with this bastard by the name of Sasuke Uchiha, the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan and also the one who possesses the Sharingan and Rinnegan.

He became my roommate when I asked him if he wanted to live with me.

And he said yes which I gonna be honest here, shocked about it.

I mean I didn’t expect him to accept my offer.

It’s just so unreal!!

Like, can you imagine it!

COUGH

Anyway

And from that day onwards (make that a day later), we are living together.

It was good living with someone, especially with someone that we are familiar with.

Not to mention living with your best friend of your entire world!!

I like living with Sasuke.

Heck, I can even say that I love his company!

I like it whenever we have the time to talk things out.

And when there’s nothing much to do, we often go out of our way for some little stroll in the village.

Or

Going out buying groceries, sorting out his things, making ourselves adjusted living with someone.

It’s fun and I love it!

But.

Today is different.

You wanna know why?

Cause..  
…

*

“Sasuke, can you get the laundries from the washing machine? Thanks man!”

“Here.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, Dobe.”

..

Hm?

*

“Naruto, can you come over here for a second?”

“What is it?”

“Give me your hand.”

“Uhh, okay.”

…

Hmm?

*

“Sasuke, let’s go out!”

“Usuratonkachi, we already did that last night.”

“Come on, Sasuke. Hm~?”

“Huhh. Fine.”

“Yes!!!!”

“What am I going to do with you..”

“Don’t forget to lock the windows. Leaves tend to get in here and make quite a mess.”

“Already did.”

“Great!”

“Naruto, hurry up or I’ll leave you behind.”

“Just a sec.”

“Alright, ready to launch off!”

“Nerd”

“Party pooper.”

“Urgh, you’re too slow.”

……

Hmmm?

*

These past few days, I noticed that Sasuke has become rather touchy-feely with me.

Sometimes, his fingers will just lingers at the spot he touches me.

There are times that he will grab my hand whenever I am too slow to get ready and just holds.

I don’t think he even noticed it.

Heck!

I only noticed the hand holding when I feel my hand being too warm.

Don’t, don’t look at me like that okay!!

He only lets go when we’re out on the streets.

Oh, there are days where he just stares at me.

Like a really long stare.

Or will that be a gaze?

Ahh, whatever it is.

He keeps doing that with this look in his eyes that I couldn’t describe.

What is the word, hmmm

Soft?

And then when I told him to stop that, he will just shrugs it off like I’m the one hallucinating it.

That shameless idiot.

And today is no different.

“Sasuke, can you please stop doing that?” I sigh exasperatedly and knit my eyebrows.

This is getting worse.

“Do what?” Sasuke asks in a confused tone.

“That!” I point my finger to him, right on his face and groan.

“The staring. Stop it!” 

“Staring?” Now this is getting ridiculous. If he pretended that he doesn’t know what I am talking is fine.

All fine and dainty.

I can let him get away with that.

But the fact, that he doesn’t even sound remotely mocking or teasing and more to a genuine confusion, just really pushes my buttons.

“Usuratonkachi, what are you talking about?” This time it’s Sasuke’s turn to be rather angry with my accusation.

Blushing out of frustration, I walk towards the raven and hisses.

“Sasuke, you’ve been staring at me for the past few days. More than once, teme! And not only that, you’re acting weird!” I tell the man in front of me, sounding more like frustration than anger.

“You- you’ve also been touching me quite a lot and I don’t know about you but that really creeps me out.”

And also it feels surprisingly, confusingly good and comforting.

“Naruto, calm dow-“

“No, I can’t! Every time you did that, I have this sickening feeling in my gut like something is about to burst!!”

!!!

Caught surprise with Naruto’s confession, Sasuke just stares at him with wide eyes and his lips part a little.

Did Naruto just admit that?

Standing up, Sasuke looks down on me and put his hands on my shoulders.

He furrows his eyebrows and presses his lips together into a thin line.

“You, what did you just say?” Sasuke asks in an urgent voice.

The Uchiha wanted to confirm this.

_If it’s true then_

_Then, Naruto is also_

“I said that you have to stop doing the things you’re currently doing now. It’s messing with my head.” I answer and bite my bottom lips, looking down.

_You know, kid. I think you just admitted that you like the Uchiha._

_Eh?_

_You’ve just confessed on his face, kid._

_Kurama, are you been sleeping too much that you’re also becoming like him?_

_Do I look like I’m sleeping way too much, Naruto? Do I?_

_No, I don’t think… so?_

_Exactly._

_…_

_Realization hits him like big waves crashing on him with brutal force._

_Blushing, Naruto shakes his head and flings his arms around._

_M-Me and teme?? I like the teme!!?_

_A sigh can be heard from the nine tails fox._

_Took you long enough though._

_N-No way!_

_(This can’t be happening!)_

_(Kurama is kidding with me right!!?)_

_There’s no way I will like that bastard!_

_Absolutely not!_

_But you didn’t deny that you’re feeling a little bit attracted towards the Uchiha kid._

_I do not._

_Uh-huh._

_I mean, sure I like his looks and I like how cool he is back then and even now._

_Hm_

_Even so, that doesn’t mean that I like him!_

_Keep talking like that , Naruto boy. It’s not good for you._

_!!_

_His blushing spreads onto his neck and ears as he sputters for a response._

_(Damn it, Kurama!!)_

_(Since when are you this smug??)_

_Okay fine._

_Say I like Sasuke._

_But that doesn’t mean he likes me back!_

_And what if he does?_

_??_

_You have all the signs lying in front of you and you still think he doesn’t like you back?_

_…_

_Unbelievable._

_EHHHHHHH_

_(This can’t be happening, right? RIGHT??)_

_(Oh god, please end me.)_

_Sasuke, Sasuke likes me back?_

_Of course he does, kid._

_Seriously, how can I put up with you and your obliviousness?_

_O shut up, Kurama. You love my company and can’t resist my charms._

_I answered cheekily, knowing full well that Kurama enjoys my company as much as I am._

_Yeah, keep telling me that, kid._

_And for your information, you’re not that attractive._

_I don’t even know what the Uchiha likes in you in the first place._

_Kurama yawns and swishes his tails, laying his hand on his cheek, looking bored._

_Na!!?_

_How dare you!_

_Yeah, yeah._

_The nine tails fox yawns again and settles his head on his arms._

_Now go back there._

_That Uchiha boy might think your brain has short-circuited from his hands alone on your shoulders._

_S-shut up!_

_Jackpot_

_Kurama smirks at that._

_Good luck, Naruto._

And then he’s back again in the real world, where Sasuke’s face is inches away from his face, too close for comfort.

“Naruto, you’re okay there?” The raven asks in a concerned voice.

Looking at the Uchiha’s face in close proximity, my eyes gone wide and blushes a deep red.

Shit!

Realizing how close their faces are with Naruto’s eyes shot wide, Sasuke withdraws his hands and face away from the blond, a blush in tinted pink can be seen.

He coughs and avoids making eye contact with Naruto.

Ah.

Sasuke is blushing too.

This is bad!

I sweat and also turns my eyes away from the raven.

This is awkward.

He muses in his head, thoughts after thoughts came in his mind; trying to pin point the exact words and face expression to dispel this heavy situation.

_Come on! Say something, damn it!_

They stand in front of each other, not uttering a word.

Not making a single move, afraid that they will step in a land mine if they so much say the wrong words.

Naruto rubs his neck in order to try getting rid of the nervousness away.

This is suffocating.

RING RING

Both of them jolt from the sound, only to realize it was just Sasuke’s phone ringing.

Naruto mentally sighs.

_Thank you phone!_ The blond cheers.

_Tch! Why now!_ The raven mentally curses.

Sasuke turns his back on Naruto and picks up the phone from the table, only to find out it was Sakura who’s calling.

_What does she want?_

_And that’s rare. She never called him before so why now?_

Accepting the call, Sasuke walks to the veranda and answers the phone.

Seeing Sasuke turning his back away from him, Naruto drops his shoulders and makes his way to his room to retrieve some scrolls and make himself look busy as possible when he overheard some words falling from Sasuke’s lips in a whispered, annoyed tone.

_He doesn’t sound pleased._ Naruto thought and picks up the scrolls and put them in his bag. 

“I thought you already settle it?”

“What? What do you mean it isn’t yet resolve?”

A sigh.

“Okay, I’ll be there in 5 minutes.”

“Yes. Bye.”

Ending the call with a beep. Sasuke turns around and pinches the bridge of his nose.

He sighs and makes his way to the entrance door.

Of all days, why now!?

The raven-haired man curses as he crouches down to wear his shoes.

Footsteps can be heard from behind.

“Urm..”

“Going somewhere?” Naruto asks from behind him with a bag in his hand.

Sasuke turns his head a little to give a quick glance before going back to put on his shoes.

“Yes. Sakura summoned me to go meet her right away to solve some issues concerning about a fellow rogue ninja.” Sasuke explains with a tch and grabs the door knob.

“Are you going out too?” The raven asks, eyeing the bag in Naruto’s hand and looking back up to Naruto’s face.

“Y-Yeah. I forgot that I have to meet with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou today to bring them the scrolls that I promised.” Naruto rubs his arm and looks down, not making eye contact; afraid that he might end up staring at the raven-haired man.

_You’re lying Naruto. Half of it is true but you’re doing this so you can get some fresh air in your lungs and stop panicking for a second._

_Gee. Thanks a lot, brain for laying out the facts._

“I see.” Sasuke says in a monotone voice.

He opens the door and goes outside, Naruto following suit behind him.

The blond locks the door and turns around to see Sasuke looking at him, deep in thought, his eyebrows knitted together.

“What?” Naruto asks in a quiet tone.

The Uchiha reaches out his hand and places it on Naruto’s left cheek, smoothing the skin under him.

Naruto caught off guard, just stands there with a jolt.

Feeling his cheeks starting to burn, he hopes that the raven doesn’t notice it.

THUMP THUMP

His heart goes.

“We’ll talk about this later, okay?” Sasuke promises in a gentle tone before letting his hand fall to his side and walks away.

Left standing there, Naruto grabs a fistful of his hair and lets it go; feeling his face growing redder and spreads to the tip of his ears.

Oh no.

Oh no no no no

Not good.

He may have fallen hard for the Uchiha.

What is he gonna do now???


End file.
